This invention relates generally to power adapters. More particularly, the invention relates to power adapters for use with mobile devices.
Providing an external source of power to a mobile device, such as a personal digital assistants (“PDA”), mobile communication device, cellular phone, wireless two-way e-mail communication device, and others, requires design considerations with respect to both the mobile device and the power source. With regard to the mobile device, most mobile devices provide a distinct power interface for receiving power from a power source, for instance to recharge a battery, and a separate data interface for communicating. For example, many mobile devices presently use USB (Universal Serial Bus) interfaces for communicating and use a separate power interface, such as a barrel connector, for receiving power.
It is desirable, however, to have a combined power and data interface. The mobile devices that do have combined power and data interfaces typically use non-standard and sometimes proprietary interfaces. Consequently, combined interfaces for a particular manufacturer's mobile device may not be compatible with combined interfaces for mobile devices provided by other manufacturers.
Although the USB interface can be used as a power interface, the USB is typically not used for that purpose by mobile devices. In accordance with the USB specification, typical USB power source devices, such as hubs and hosts, require that a USB device participate in a host-initiated process called enumeration in order to be compliant with the current USB specification in drawing power from the USB interface. Although a mobile device could be adapted to participate in enumeration when drawing power over the USB interface, it would be preferable in many situations, such as when a host would not be available, as often happens during normal use of a mobile device, to be able to utilize alternate power sources such as conventional AC outlets and DC car sockets that are not capable of participating in enumeration to supply power to the mobile device via a USB interface.